Will's Place
by Roxy Fic
Summary: Piratey smut with no plot to speak of. Quick and dirty. just the way you like it. NC17. 3,843 words.


**Title:** Will's Place  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jack Sparrow / Will Turner / James Norrington (FPS)  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Piratey smut with no plot to speak of. Quick and dirty. - just the way you like it.  
**Disclaimer:** At no point do I claim any form of ownership of any of the characters depicted in this piece. My representations of them are not necessarily indicative of the intentions of their original creators. The plot in which I place these characters holds no relationship to their original context. I make no profit from borrowed characters. Don't sue me.  
**Word Count:** 3,843

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said with malice in his voice. His eyes glinted darkly in the candle light.

"It's right here," Will said stoutly, "between you and Jack."

Norrington pursed his lips and there was a momentary silence. Jack's eyes darted back and forth between the pair, trying to discern the Commodore's intentions. His thoughts were interrupted by the low rumble of Norrington's voice.

"And you expect me to let this man free on your confidence in him, Mr. Turner?"

"I will fight you if you do not," Will spat.

Another long moment passed while Jack watched. Something highly unusual was going on. Jack could tell by the look that had come over Norrington's face.

"I do not wish to fight you, Mr. Turner, but I believe that I will have to hold you to your former assertion," Norrington hissed.

"My assertion?" Will asked cautiously.

"Your assertion," Norrington stepped close and spoke directly into Will's ear, "that your place lies between me and Jack."

Will took a step backward and his back thumped gently against Jack's chest. He had not recalled Jack standing so close. Quizzically, Will turned his head about and implored with his eyes for Jack to make a move for escape. Instead, Jack grinned.

'Something highly unusual indeed,' Jack mused.

Will turned his head swiftly around and glared at the Commodore. He would stand and fight. With Jack at his side, he had no fear of losing.

"This way if you please," Norrington said.

To Will's surprise, he gestured cordially toward a doorway. Will hesitated, but Jack gave him a shove and the three walked down the hall. Will was confused when Norrington opened the door to a room instead of leading them outside, let alone a room which was clearly someone's bedchambers. Jack nudged Will forward yet again and the Commodore closed the door behind them. Will certainly hoped Jack had some idea what was going on. Will contemplated this as Norrington turned his back on the pair and faced a dresser. Jack watched intently as the man loosened his collar, removed his cufflinks, tossed his jacket onto a hook. Will stared dumbly at Jack. Then will panicked. Were Jack and the Commodore somehow in league? What were they planning for him?

A shift in Will's posture alerted Jack that Will was about to flee, but before Will took a step, Jack's hand snapped out and held his arm fast. Will gave him another questioning look. Jack stared back, unworried and unwavering. In his face there was something else entirely. Will considered… No, it was most certainly not treachery. Will was safe with Jack, he was once again assured. There was something highly unusual in Jack's countenance – Why, Jack was glowing with excitement!

Without releasing Will's arm, Jack turned again to look at the Commodore.

'Jack might not be in league with him,' Will thought, 'but whatever he has planned, Jack is in on it.' And Will was surely right.

The Commodore looked at Jack and gave him some sort of command with only a slight motion of his head. Jack smirked and turned to Will.

"Trust me," Jack whispered to Will and he nodded.

With gentle fingertips, Jack closed Will's eyes. Will's nostrils flared with nervous breath as he stood waiting for what was going to require him to trust Jack. Will had the feeling it was going to be an enormous test of his judgment, whatever it was. He felt hands touch his face ad he knew they must be Jack's. He held himself very still as he thought he heard Jack advance, but Will was caught entirely off guard by the manner of onslaught that confronted him. Lips touched his own and indeed, they surely must have been Jack's. A few seconds of shock passed and Will was yielding. Then, his senses returned and his eyes flew open. He started backwards and flailed his arms ineffectively, trying to push Jack away, but Jack's hands moved quickly from Will's face to his shirt collar. Jack gripped the fabric firmly and Will was held fast.

"Jack, what in all –" Will was cut short.

"Trust me," Jack soothed. "I want you to trust me." And for a moment, Will almost did. Then, he became aware of the second set of eyes that watched him. The Commodore stood calmly to one side, watching the interaction with great interest. Jack turned to look, also. Again, the Commodore gave Jack some instruction by way of small gestures.

"Wait here," Jack said to Will. The tone was comforting but it was unmistakably a command. Will waited and Jack loosed his collar.

His swagger confident, Jack approached Norrington. They stood looking at one another for a moment before Jack removed his effects and let them down gently on the floor. Jack pulled the Commodore forward by the belt as he unfastened it. Norrington discarded it with a clank and went for Jack's sashes. Their eye contact remained challenging as Norrington pulled Jack's tunic up, revealing the lean hardness of Jack's belly. Jack finished removing his own shirt and set to work on Norrington's which had a seemingly unreasonable number of buttons. Jack grunted and tore the shirt open, spraying the remaining buttons across the room. Norrington chuckled as he shrugged off the fabric.

Will watched, quite startled as the Commodore and the pirate captain embraced. Jack looked ravenous and flushed as he grabbed Norrington by the jaw and lifted his face. Jack sucked on the other man's neck, straining slightly upward to compensate for lacking some height in comparison.

"Bold, Jack Sparrow," Norrington breathed, his chin still held up with Jack's face under it.

"Captain," Jack pulled away and whispered seductively, "if you please." Norrington held Jack's gaze for a moment and then he looked down at the bare skin of Jack's torso. He put his hand on Jack's neck with visible desire and looked up as he spoke.

"Tend to your lad."

"Aye," Jack muttered, remembering that he was embracing the Commodore primarily to show Will what the nature of their intentions were.

The beads in Jack's hair clinked as he turned and approached Will again. Jack was not forceful with Will as he was with the Commodore. He smoothed the boy's hair and touched his face gently. The Commodore had plenty of experience, and what's more, could easily defend himself. Will, on the other hand, needed to be taught and lead and guided. Jack knew better than to think the fine art of love could be taught with a forceful hand. Catch more flies with honey, as it were.

"You can trust me, Will," Jack assured. "If you let me, I will show you things that cannot be found with any strumpet, things infinitely better."

Will swallowed hard and nodded. He was scared, but Jack's voice touched his mind like velvet. It unraveled him. And Jack's skin shone like fantastically exotic treasure. In the subtle movement of Jack's body, there was mystery and sensuality unlike that possessed by anyone else – men and women equally sub par. As Jack reached out and pulled Will closer, Will did not flinch. He did his best to let Jack lead him, and he opened his mouth to Jack's tongue. Will felt more than heard Jack moan and he moaned in response, hands reaching up into Jack's hair and body pressing forward into the embrace. Will easily gave in to the overwhelming sensation of Jack's hand snaking progressively lower and he gave no further thought to the presence of the Commodore who watched silently as Jack manipulated his inexperienced partner.

Jack unbuttoned Will's shirt from collar to hem and stepped behind him to take it from his shoulders. Will's eyes did not open and Norrington stepped in. His hands replaced Jack's on the bare shoulders of the boy between them. Will's eyes again opened in surprise as the unfamiliar hands ran down his chest. Will would have bolted, but Jack wrapped his arms around Will's waist and slid his fingertips slowly downward. Holding Will from behind, Jack kissed the side of his neck and Jack's bare chest met Will's bare back. Will sighed and let his head loll, giving Jack better access. The Commodore took the opportunity to dip his face to Will's collarbone. Will's breathing was deep and heavy as Jack and the Commodore pressed against opposite sides of his body. Skin against heated skin, Will could give no resistance and he allowed his body to be manipulated.

His voice rose sharply through the room as Jack's hand found its way into Will's breeches. Jack was gentle, but bold. His nimble fingers splayed over the hair of Will's belly and pushed down until they reached his groin. They wrapped around Will's length and squeezing, brought Will to embarrassing heights. It was then Will realized he was rather bumping his hardness against the Commodore's own. Bashfully, he backed into Jack and the Commodore stood back a moment to admire the two.

Will's expression was akin to that of a startled animal, but somehow Jack was able to make him stay; a hand at the groin, another running up Will's side, lips again the back of the boy's flushed neck. Norrington could understand. From the few brief moments that Jack had touched him, Norrington was able to discern that Jack possessed a great talent in the activities of the flesh. Such thoughts arousing his need, the Commodore approached the pair. He pressed himself flush against Will and wrapped one long arm around to Jack's back. With the other hand he lifted Jack's face from Will's shoulder and kissed him hard on the mouth beside Will's ear.

Will threw his hands backward and took hold of Jack's hips, back arching slightly. The Commodore made a bit of a fuss in replacing Jack's hand on Will's groin with his own and Jack gave Norrington a look of stern warning. He was willing to share this time, but it was obvious that he was possessive and protective of Will, whom on the other hand, was blissfully oblivious. As a show of power, Norrington used his hand on Will who shuddered and moaned gratefully. Jack's grin was wicked as he reached around Will's body to take hold of the Commodore's length. Jack freed him from his hated breeches and used his hand deftly. Pulling the Commodore forward slightly, Jack forced them all closer together and Will rubbed tantalizingly on Jack's groin. Norrington's hand fumbled and Will's eyes opened. He looked groggily at the heaving chest before him. Blinking, Will pushed back and rubbed himself against Jack, leaning heavily.

"Bed," Jack muttered and Will gave a little whine.

The Commodore grunted a questioning sound.

"Commodore," Jack teased, changing the motion of his hand to draw attention to his words, "the _bed_, if you please."

Again the Commodore grunted, this time in agreement. Jack released him and placed his hands gently on Will's hips. Norrington stepped back.

"Strip," he commanded. Jack curled his lip and turned Will to face him.

Jack used both hands to tuck Will's hair behind his ears. He ran the hands down both sides of Will's neck and chest. He used his fingertips delicately and Will breathed deep without taking his eyes from Jack. With swift ease, Jack let Will's pants fall about his ankles. Will kicked them off and in spite of his nervous blush, his hardness did not waver. He reached his hands forward tentatively and took hold of Jack's breeches. His eyes flitted over Jack's body and he tried not to stare. Still, his gaze lingered over a hard and defined torso, tanned deep olive from the Caribbean sun. Black hair graced the sweat-damp skin beginning at the navel and extending downward. As Will let Jack's pants fall and continued to stare, Jack was equally occupied in taking in the sight of the boy.

If only he had a shilling for every time he had imagined Will this way, or wondered if he would ever be in so fortunate a situation. Finally, Jack would have Will for his own. Then, Jack remembered the Commodore and the bed. He stepped forward and kissed Will's mouth.

"Go on to the bed now, luv," Jack whispered as he pulled away.

With rather exaggerated awkwardness, Will shuffled over as he was told. Norrington took his arm and pulled Will down to the bed with him. The Commodore made little attempt at niceties and never so much kissed Will as sucked at his skin. Jack watched as Will was lowered to the bed and the Commodore's broad hand splayed him out.

Jack sat silently at the edge of the bed, knowing that he would have to wait his turn if he was going to appease the Commodore and avoid a fight. He watched Norrington hover over Will with deceptive tenderness. Will's muscles periodically tensed and relaxed under the Commodore's hand and they both breathed heavily. Jack intervened eventually to prevent Norrington from going too far. It was Will's first time, after all, and the Commodore, however ingenious in his planning, was not a man of tenderness. In fact, Jack thought, he wasn't a man of much at all. It would be a travesty of the highest order to let the supreme privilege of being Will Turner's first go to a crude and essentially uninterested man. Jack would never stand for such a thing.

"Oil," Jack demanded as he separated the men with his hands.

"What's that, Sparrow?" Norrington managed crankily through his haze.

"Fetch some oil," Jack hissed, "… For the boy."

Begrudgingly, the Commodore got up from the bed and Jack took his place as he went to rummage through some drawers. When he returned Jack was on hands and knees between Will's thighs, mouthing a trail down Will's body. The Commodore stalked back to the bed with a little bottle of oil which he hesitated to offer, but Jack requested it with an outstretched hand. Will remained ignorant to the nuances of their interactions as Jack snatched up the bottle and coated a few fingers with oil. Norrington reclined against the headboard and resigned himself to watching Jack prepare the boy.

Jack cared for Will, and that made him even more dangerous than he would otherwise be and Jack was a rather dangerous character to begin with. Norrington, being more than merely a simple man, knew better than to try to take total control over their activities. It was one thing to be disarmed of a sword and another thing entirely to be disarmed of something _else_. That was something worth remembering, even if Jack did seem rather repulsed by eunuchs.

Norrington watched Jack whisper reassuringly to Will as he slid a hand between his legs and back. Will twitched a little but otherwise did not fight Jack whose motions were slow and tender. Several times, Jack went for more oil as he sat on his haunches to use an unoccupied hand on Will's length. The Commodore saw Jack twist his hand a bit and Will gasped.

"Jack," Norrington heard a small whisper.

Jack responded with a soft hum. He reached again for oil and must have changed his approach because he bent to kiss away a slight wince.

"More," a quietly unidentifiable voice drifted through the air.

Jack removed his hand and leaned over Will, whispering in his ear. Norrington saw Will nod fervently. Jack sat back and used the oil to coat his groin. Bringing himself forward again, Jack positioned himself between Will's legs. He pushed forward very slowly, always waiting for Will to nod so he could continue.

Norrington watched from his perch at the head of the bed, enthralled. The advance was so thoroughly intimate, so sensual, he was forced to hold his breath to keep from making noises of appreciation as he let his own hand wander. The Commodore looked up again when he heard Will make a guttural sound. Jack was panting over him, sweating and dazed, finally unable to push further. Will looked at Jack's reddened face and then his eyes flitted closed. Jack pulled back slightly and pushed again.

Leisurely, Jack and Will undulated on the soft mattress, forgetting the Commodore's gaze. Jack's hips swayed and tilted as he thrust, evidently causing Will some difficulty in breathing with any regularity, though not from pain. Then, Jack did something very different, indeed, and Will whined with need. He had no idea that anything so unusual could feel so decadently good.

Jack continued in this fashion for several minutes while Will writhed beneath him, giving small noises of encouragement and gripping Jack by the shoulders. They were interrupted, however, when the sound of Norrington's accidental moan reached their ears. Will buried his face in Jack's hair as Jack turned to see the Commodore handling himself in anticipation of further endeavors.

"The Commodore is impatient for your attentions," Jack said to Will mockingly.

Will grunted, and Norrington stopped most of his movements, having been caught behaving rather shamelessly.

"Do you think you can manage turning around?" Jack asked Will.

Will nodded, looking sheepish and vestal, in spite of himself.

"Good," Jack affirmed and he tossed the stoppered bottle of oil to the Commodore, who caught it clumsily. "Prepare yourself," Jack instructed him.

Norrington put some oil into his hand and was about to rub it over his hardness in much the same way he'd been using his hand earlier, but Jack stopped him.

"Not there," Jack motioned for the Commodore to turn about, "the other side."

Norrington raised an eyebrow, but it was clear to him that if he wanted to play, he would have to do so on Jack's terms. After a moment of considering, he decided it would be better to participate on Jack's terms than not to participate at all.

Jack separated himself from Will with care and posed him on hands and knees. Jack knelt behind Will and again sought to gain the angle that would please him. Will closed his eyes and concentrated so as not to become embarrassed. The bottle of oil rolled away from the Commodore's hand and Jack caught it up, skillfully pouring some into his hands, even as he continued his momentum. Jack leaned downward and let go the corked bottle, using both his hands to slick Will's length with the oil. Will breathed in sharply and arched his back, making Jack fumble.

When Jack recovered himself, he saw that Norrington had already begun to shimmy his way underneath Will. Jack removed his arms from between them and allowed the Commodore to position himself and Will. Jack slowed his movements almost to a stop and guided Will forward. With his hands, he cautioned Will to move slowly and let Norrington adjust. The three breathed in near-unison as they braced themselves against each other.

Will almost choked on his breath when he was flush between Jack and the Commodore and there was a hushed silence as the two more experienced men waited for Will to calm. Then, suddenly Will pulled back and readied himself to thrust. He had to stop, however, when he realized that in doing so, he had pushed himself onto Jack rather vigorously. Will moaned gratefully when Jack pushed them together even harder, forcing Will back at Norrington, whose turn it was to moan.

For a good while, Jack did all of the work, cursing as he shoved his hips forward hard enough to make Norrington grunt on the far end. Then, Will's gentle tilting of the hips became less subtle and he attempted to thrust, throwing the whole equation off balance. Grunting in frustration, Norrington heaved his weight toward Will and nearly knocked Jack reeling. Jack flailed his arms and grabbed hold of Will's hips to stop himself from falling backwards. As Jack caught his balance, the three collided ineptly, eliciting various noises of discomfort and annoyance. Utterly enraged, Jack reached in front of Will and slapped Norrington on the back of the head.

"You bungling, lubberly –" Jack began, but Will reached to bat Jack's hand away and shushed him.

Norrington turned to retort, but Will pushed himself backward onto Jack and then forward again, this time with foreknowledge of what it could do to either man's mood. Will shuddered when Jack moaned and tilted his hips. Will tilted his hips in turn and Norrington let his head fall forward, forgetting whatever insult he was about to fling at Jack.

Both Jack and the Commodore tensed, trying to stay as still as possible while Will found a suitable rhythm between them. Norrington dared not so much as shift his weight while Jack attempted to interpose his own thrusts between the cadenced notes of Will's writhing. Slowly at first, Jack began to move until they were coordinated. Then, Jack reached past Will's hips and pulled the Commodore into the lilt. Their movements began gently as all three gave great care to remain in time with one another, but gradually became more intense until the pace they reached was wholly furious.

Will placed both hands firmly on Norrington's back and arched, throwing his head back. Jack reached up under Will's arms and around to his chest, hands roving. Norrington groaned rather pitifully, too much weight on his back to allow him freedom of movement with his hand, but not quite enough sensation to allow him completion. Mercifully, Jack pushed Will down over the Commodore's back. With a bit of maneuvering, Jack reached about and gave Norrington some relief with his hand. Will leaned on Norrington's back with his forearms, entangling his hands in the white hair and pulling until Norrington's head was tossed back dramatically.

Then, Norrington made a sound like a snarl and Jack felt Will's pace increase. Norrington was fast approaching his peak and Jack released him as Will arched himself upward again. Jack wrapped his arms tightly about Will's chest and matched his pace. His hips pushed at Will insistently – short, quick thrusts driving as deep as he was able. The strength of Jack's pushing propelled Will toward Norrington, who shoved himself backward greedily and Will was overcome by the sensation of both his partners alternately pressing against him.

Will pulled hard on the Commodore's hips and desperate noises escaped him.

"Harder," Will whispered, and the sound turned Jack feral.

Obeying Will's command, Jack drove himself at Will with all his strength, keening madly. Absorbing the brunt of Jack's furious pace, Norrington shouted and shuddered. His orgasm, however, was too much for Will to withstand. Sensing the nearness of Will's release, Jack did not attempt to slow the progress of his own climax and Will moaned unabashedly as Jack slammed into him. A gasp followed by a sharp yell announced Will's completion and every muscle in his body tensed against the sudden force of orgasm. Jack growled into Will's hair as he spent, thrusting his last efforts, and the three did not move except for sporadic breaths, trembling lightly in the afterglow. Will had certainly found his place.


End file.
